


【凯冰】共深情

by BiuBiuBiu_XD



Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiuBiu_XD/pseuds/BiuBiuBiu_XD
Summary: 1、现实向但时间人物均有私设调整+ABO插件。∴全我编的2、双洁？没有喔，想啥呢~φ(>ω<*)3、朱：我不相信爱情。∴死性不改的虐攻选手报到！4、不仅有虐，还有辣眼的xxj谈恋爱5、看了几对古早明星夫妻的爱情史，不由感慨，与现实相比，我脑补的狗血简直是养胃清汤(°Д°)
Relationships: 许凯/朱元冰
Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 本篇

**Author's Note:**

> 1、现实向但时间人物均有私设调整+ABO插件。∴全我编的
> 
> 2、双洁？没有喔，想啥呢~φ(>ω<*)
> 
> 3、朱：我不相信爱情。∴死性不改的虐攻选手报到！
> 
> 4、不仅有虐，还有辣眼的xxj谈恋爱
> 
> 5、看了几对古早明星夫妻的爱情史，不由感慨，与现实相比，我脑补的狗血简直是养胃清汤(°Д°)

Ⅰ

王陆在追海云帆。

这是许凯演绎角色时深信不疑的执念，但他谁也没讲，毕竟海云帆官方设定是Beta男二，与王陆是好兄弟。

许凯在追朱元冰。

这是开拍没几天就全剧组心知肚明的默契，但也谁都没吭声，毕竟，太尴尬了——

许凯是典型多情又天真的双鱼性格，某种意义上倒与澄澈通明的琉璃仙有几分相似，而且他演技是“始终从自我出发”的体验派，入戏深出戏难，所以谁也不晓得这孩子气的Alpha新鲜劲儿能坚持多久。再加上不久前，大男主刚遭前女友和前……炮友爆料，内情细节虽不为外人所知，但这私生活混乱的标签是实锤得死死了。见他出事没俩月就又开始撩人，几位心气高的工作人员甚至直接白眼一翻嗤之以鼻，开始同情被盯上的朱小哥。

与许凯不同，朱元冰第一眼看上去就乖乖的，使人易生亲近之意。而且又甜又软的Omega从进组就打着抑制剂，本应馥郁的昙花香凑到近前也清淡得几不可闻，看这剂量，是铁了心要认真拍戏、不给别人添麻烦……如此一想，众人怜爱更甚，尤其服装组领头的Alpha小姐姐，带着同样为色所迷的组员硬是用寒酸的预算赶出来一套又一套“裙子”，把小海场场扮得漂漂亮亮。可出了戏，朱元冰就没那么好说话了。几次聚餐下来，大家也了然他的性格：工作狂摩羯，片场任劳任怨任调戏，私下虽善解人意，但更擅长打圆场、递软刀，底线可笑着经受试探，但实际半寸不让。

越了解两位男演员本尊，组里几个Alpha越捶胸顿足。这么好一小O，咋就被大猪蹄子A缠上了！噫！这不，“许猪”又捣着他的浪蹄子来了——

“朱朱！”许凯刚从另外一个布景匆匆赶来，远远望见待机中的朱元冰眼神瞥向了自己，连忙扬起笑容挥手打招呼，“你好……你来啦……”

见他说着傻话却满脸赤诚，朱元冰低头一笑没多计较，“嗯，就等你了大英雄。”

许凯觉得朱元冰绝对在故意撩他，否则怎么长的每一处、说的每个字都戳在他点上呢，直教他喜欢得不知如何是好。许凯一跑过来就无视了要给他补妆的工作人员，直接将朱元冰抱在怀里。

“先入戏习惯一下……”都拥着好一会儿了，临了许凯总算想起给自己找个冠冕堂皇的借口，他贪婪地埋首于朱元冰的后颈，试图捕捉那若有若无的香氛，反正自己也贴着阻隔贴，激不起什么羞于启齿的欲望，一时情难自控，就让他肆无忌惮地陶醉片刻吧。

朱元冰见状只是见惯不怪地拍着许凯的脊背，他也拍过几部戏，知晓体谅偶尔失控的Alpha，免得后续拍摄时徒生尴尬。许凯却把这份纵容视作两厢情愿的默认，抿了抿唇将人抱得更紧，生怕他跑掉似的，然后轻声说：“朱朱……我好喜欢你。”

在许凯看不到的角度，朱元冰却笑得薄凉又讽刺，但他还是点点头柔声回应道：“王兄，我也喜欢你。”

王……兄……？

许凯觉得自己胸口像被冰凌砸过，但身体中属于王陆的那一部分却又欢呼雀跃得似烈火焚体。欲说还休，他不住抚摸着朱元冰的颈肩，满足的同时一阵无力感汹涌袭来，在似苦似甜的陌生情感中，他有些怔怔地喟叹：“你又敷衍我了……可我……怎么连责怪你都舍不得？”

朱元冰只是任人抱着，没再回话。他不敢，也觉得没必要。

这天，正拍到美人坡的戏份，朱元冰坐在桌旁与许凯有一搭没一搭地聊着，等候工作人员布景。面前之人的心不在焉却丝毫不妨碍许凯心痒。他当然明白自己的处境，明白现在无论随便打开哪个新闻平台的娱乐版块、头条会写他什么，但许凯虽羞惭，却不敢迟疑。灵剑山拍摄周期只有三个月，不趁这期间把朱元冰抓紧，下了戏他又要去哪儿捞人。

“啊！”许凯发挥自己全身的演技，“这个灯居然漏电！”

朱元冰被他的鬼叫喊回了神，却不太相信，“不至于吧，这道具也用很久，怎么会突然坏掉？”

许凯面上更委屈了，“朱朱你居然不信我？那你自己试试嘛。”

朱元冰闻言不好推拒，于是将信将疑地试探着碰向那个貌似可爱又无害的小台灯。

许凯见他信了自己，没绷几秒就泄露了欢喜，他笑得无奈又得意，把灯大喇喇地拿到一边，握住朱元冰僵在半空中的手揣进自己怀里，“你怎么这么好骗呀？有危险的事我怎么可能让你做……灯的事是假的，不过你听听我的心，是不是真的？”

不是朱元冰没见过世面，相反，他作为一个打小出来闯荡江湖、抛头露面的Omega，调情这方面实在见过经过太多。但他好多年没被如此……土嗨的手法逗弄了。朱元冰不由心想：“我长得……真就这么小白吗？”

他好笑又无力地暗自轻叹，然后摊开手掌，抱着陪小男孩玩闹的心思开始感受许凯的心跳。

嗯，沉稳而有力，应该是很自信的状态……等等，怎么越来越快了？朱元冰狐疑地抬眼瞄了许凯一眼，只见许凯一副慌得不行的模样，恐怕现在他耳中全是自己的心跳声在回响。

许凯有料想过朱元冰的反应。也许会害羞地顺从、也许懒得搭理、甚至可能羞恼相加之下与他打闹，但许凯怎样也没想到，朱元冰就这么坦然、大方地把手放在了自己心上，没有丝毫忸怩。

撩人不成反被撩，许凯觉得自己要完，但又觉得这是一个千载难逢的机会，于是大着胆子开口：“朱朱，以前的那些事都结束了，我对你……”

“凯凯，”朱元冰却面不改色打断了他，“拍戏要专心，你感情给错对象了。”

恰在此时，于导的声音透过大喇叭从身后传来，“阿凯、朱朱，准备了！”

“来啦！”朱元冰元气地回头应了一声，然后放下了一直贴在许凯胸前的右手。见他仍处于失魂落魄的状态，朱元冰又心有不忍地补了一句：“我不相信爱情的。”说完转身离开。

许凯却突然回神，从身后急切地问他：“你是不信爱情，还是不信我？”

朱元冰只是脚步一顿、最后什么也没说地走远了。

“那就是……全都不信呗。”许凯喃喃自语，目送朱元冰离开的背影出神，直盯得眼眶开始发涩。

他当然不会放弃。想他许凯可是位连约个炮都越被拒越来劲的主，何况现在……现在什么呢？自信如他，这次得遇珍宝想夸耀一番，却又不敢说了。

Ⅱ

自那日被打断、或者说被拒绝之后，许凯收敛了很多，虽然只是收敛了嘴，没再逼人挑明关系罢了。肢体上的福利反倒越要越多，以前培养感情还会避开人群寻个安静处，现在镜头一过就扑过去将人抱个满怀，笑得荡漾偏嘴里还振振有词：“天好冷啊……”后来这掩耳盗铃的事许凯自己琢磨着也觉掉价，就不做了。没错，不掩耳了，哔哔那么多干啥直接抱就是！

“哼，别看朱朱现在没答应我，我也是离他最近的Alpha，你们就眼馋吧，就绝望吧！”许凯自己没到手，感觉全世界都是情敌，小幸福的同时也不忘跟空气较劲。

但马上，人前最近的距离已经无法满足许凯了，因为今天，要拍共浴。

根据计划，先拍摄许凯单独的部分，朱元冰在一旁待机。

只见许凯战战兢兢地脱掉上衣，然后开始频繁地用浴桶旁的水杯灌自己，似乎里面装着多美味的仙酿。只有许凯知道，他是为了让自己咽口水的时候有个正当理由。毕竟他现在紧张得要命，也期待得要命。

“我了个天于导不是说这场戏还有一个星期吗怎么突然提前了！我的肌肉还没练好啊不知朱朱看得还满意吗……哎哟我刚才脱衣服的姿势帅不帅……我刚刚跨入浴桶的腿是不是抬太高了显得不够沉稳霸气……等等其实我现在喝水的样子是不是就已经傻透了……”

好在上帝没狠心折磨许凯太久，随着于中中一句中气十足的“Cut！朱朱上！”许凯贫瘠的大脑正式宕机。

虽然朱元冰是男性Omega，但毕竟是Omega，与Alpha拍共浴还是尺度大了些。但朱元冰很专业，从得知这场戏的存在他就做好了心理准备，听令大大方方地宽衣解带，任白皙的肌肤晃了在场所有人的神，然后面不改色心不跳地坐到许凯面前。

整个过程不过十几秒，却在许凯脑中以Slow motion反复Repeat了无数遍。好白，好细，好粉……他眼见那个诱人的身体带着性感而不自知的表情接近、然后坐在一个他触手可及的距离。原谅许凯脑洞大，他不仅想象了十几种姿势去舔舐、啃咬朱元冰胸前的两点，甚至连那人日后哺乳的身姿都依稀有了模样……打住！快打住！还拍不拍了！许凯再也不跟导演抱怨水凉了，这分明是好心的工作人员刻意帮他冷茎啊！

“等等，现场有多少人……播出去又有多少人会看到……”许凯的理智少许回归，开始观察起周围的环境……不多时，他本来涨得略红的面皮又瞬间铁青，间或牙咬得咯咯作响，似乎真被冻得不轻。

因为裸身戏，许凯今天撕了阻隔贴，随着他的情绪，醉人的酒香逐渐蔓延了整个房间，刚开始因情火而起的热烈，现在又阴沉冷冽了下来。在场的个别Alpha工作人员老练地挑了挑眉，当然知道发生着什么，再看看今天依旧在大剂量抑制剂下什么也感受不到的懵然小O，突然产生了送羊入虎口的罪恶感。

一场戏拍完，许凯莫名黑脸、语气森然也就罢了，大家眼不瞎心更不瞎，可就连一向稳定的朱元冰似乎也受了影响，小脸苍白，整个人也恹恹的没精神。许凯却像没看见似的，收工直接找人约饭，还特意强调了一句“两个人”。

刚看过人家身子，又不顾对方不适的模样要求独处，什么心思昭然若揭。

朱元冰当然也懂，他抚着自己隐隐作痛的额头，在听完许凯的请求后定定地打量他许久，然后突然古怪地笑了，似快活似苍凉，“好啊”，他说。

当晚，草草吃了点东西、给彼此灌了几瓶酒，朱元冰就应允了许凯的暗示，给人拉到宾馆开了房。

许是等待了太久，许凯把朱元冰真正压到床上的时候，发现自己整个人都在颤抖。他先与身下人交换一个无尽缠绵、似情深难解的亲吻，然后温柔地笑着问他：“你这是，答应我了？”

“嗯？”朱元冰却拧起眉一脸困惑，“我答应你什么了？”

“……”许凯原本炽烈的心脏如坠冰窟，他突然开始本能地恐慌，害怕自己其实从未真正认识过朱元冰。

“哦，我想起来了！”朱元冰忽作恍然大悟状，自顾自演得拙劣却开心，“前阵子，你装模作样想跟我告白来着是哇？哈哈哈……”

似是笑够，朱元冰恢复了平日冷静甚至冷漠的模样，“别想多了。我这次抑制剂用得太狠，还不到一个月身体就撑不住了，今天你也看见，已经影响到正常拍摄，所以……”他主动起身、搂住许凯献上一吻，“别忍太久，会憋坏的。要和我做吗，王兄？你还可以在我颈上落印……”

“别闹了！”许凯却突然甩开了他，然后重新把人固定在床铺间，难以置信地发问，“我在追求你，你却只把我当无副作用的人形抑制剂？！”

“不好吗？对我来说无副作用的抑制剂可太宝贵了！我发情算频繁的，两个月就有一次，一直吃药根本受不了，所以……”

“那你知道我想要什么吗？！”许凯忍无可忍地打断了他。他可以接受朱元冰的过去，但不能听他一脸理所应当地描述。

“你啊……”朱元冰思索了一阵，然后带着艳丽的笑容凑到许凯耳边，“我爱你，你好猛，别的Alpha都比不了，真想被你上一辈子。这些话你可满意？满意的话我一会儿可以反复讲给你听。”

“朱元冰……”许凯觉得自己真没出息，他真的很心动，“你别玩我……”

朱元冰闻言瘫回床上，叹了口气，“算了，我就知道找你会很麻烦……可听说你以前不是很痛快吗，何必现在跟我非要把事情搞复杂？”

“那是以前，那是别人，你猜？”许凯本以为，在朱元冰面前被提及过往情史将会是最难堪的事情，可如今却发现，反倒是坦露爱意、更显卑微。

“拜托，”朱元冰捂住了脸，“别来这套浪子回头只为你、你是唯一是特殊的戏码行吗，我十六岁就不信了。你不做是吗？那我找别人。”

“你敢找别人？！你要找谁啊朱元冰！”许凯这下顾不得伤心，他被彻底激怒了，用狠力将朱元冰禁锢在怀里，白皙的腕上已然浮现鲜红色的瘀斑。

“这么随便就要去找别人，你能不能知点廉耻。”盛怒下的许凯开始口不择言，或者说，这些难听的话正是他最想说的。

朱元冰听了却不恼，也不徒劳地挣扎，只是语气也带上了嘲讽：“许凯，你们Alpha只是易感，就以乱花丛中过为荣。而我们Omega日常找人纾解会被骂，所以活该要么吃着残害身体的药，要么在发情期变成毫无理智只想交配的野兽？依我看，是Alpha们既不想负责任，又不想Omega不听话，所以才发明了‘淫荡’这个词吧？”

“那你也不能随便找人做，你不知道吗？做爱做爱，会做出感情来的！”

朱元冰此刻非常想回复许凯一张《地铁老头看手机.jpg》，“这是哪里来的鬼话！许凯，你也跟不少人上过床，请问你爱上谁了？怎么会沦落到来纠缠我呀？”

“A和O不一样……”许凯突然变得支支吾吾。

“哪里不一样？天啊，你不会真以为被你上过的O都对你念念不忘吧？没看到我刚才的示范吗？那都是为了满足你们可怜的征服欲和自尊心编出来的手段！包括但不限于假装性高潮、假装爱上你、假装非你不可……”朱元冰满脸痛心地看着眼前的大龄儿童，“所以我更喜欢女Alpha，比起你们这种傻狍子，她们还能理智聪明一些……”

“够了，”说了这么多，许凯已经冷静下来，也想清楚了，“你起码，别在我面前提别人……我和你做，也不会以此纠缠你，我们白天还跟以前那样相处行么？”说着，许凯起身脱去上身的衣物，开始解自己的皮带，他刻意做得潇洒而性感，魅力全开地展示自己的皮相，尽管心里苦涩得要命。

朱元冰也笑了，狠心压下某处的隐痛，笑得没心没肺：“怎么，你白天还要继续追我？”

“当然，”许凯像是突然找到了开解自己的角度，无奈中带上一丝豁然，虽然他眉间从未展开过，“说起来还算我赚了，能提前吃到。你不是说感情做不出来吗？那应该，也不怕与身为追求者的我上床。”

朱元冰没想到许凯居然还会使激将法，他当然不怕，乖顺地迎上许凯裸露的身躯、准备点燃他的狂热。准确地说，他已经迫不及待。

许凯终于如愿吃到了朱元冰，做完后的两人都默契地不提退房回剧组的事，因此他得以抱着Omega温存，迟迟不舍入眠。

枕边人的视线过于灼炙，即便是在浅寐中，朱元冰似乎都能感到那烫人的热度，于是他无奈地睁眼，扭头与许凯晶亮的眼瞳相接，“想什么呢，明天还要拍戏，快睡。”

“你刚才，有用你说过的那些‘手段’吗？”许凯很紧张，他想知道自己表现得怎么样，却又不想听朱朱提到别人，所以想了个迂回的问法。

“……”朱元冰很无语，觉得自己就不该睁眼搭理这傻子，没好气地说：“我都被你操射了，你说我还要装什么？”

许凯霎时脸烧得通红，随即借着夜色的掩盖露出了今晚第一个轻松、由衷的笑容，他把人搂得更紧，同时观察着朱元冰的反应确保他不至于不舒服，然后开口：“我觉得，以后还是得看着你，不能让你跟别人做。”

朱元冰第一反应是“你看得住吗”，但看到许凯认真的神情又心生踌躇，想了想把话咽回去，转而问：“怎么了？”

“我还是觉得你说得不对，”许凯本就漂亮的眼瞳此刻像落入了星光，“你看现在，我明明更爱你了。”

“……傻瓜，”这下朱元冰心软得一塌糊涂，主动倚进了他的怀里，“那是因为，你本来就是爱着我，才和我做的。”

“原来是这样……那你有更喜欢我吗？”

“你再这样我要回去了。”

“别别别，我不吵你了，你安心睡吧。”

“这还差不多……”

Ⅲ

“朱朱，你真好闻，嘿嘿……”

“……谢谢。”

自从两人发生关系，朱元冰就停了抑制剂，浑身昙香也不再被掩盖，但此时此刻的许凯和朱元冰，正被化妆师按着头补妆，也不知许凯的鼻子咋穿过层层叠叠的化妆品闻到他的。

……

“许凯老师，麻烦您让一下，我给朱朱拍个单人花絮照。”

这是谁啊叫这么亲热……许凯原本正拥着他的Omega看剧本，享受着红袖添香、笑拥软玉不亦乐乎，却突然被来人打断，一脸不爽道：“我不走，我低个头你找个角度拍不到不就行了，快快快！对了，把朱朱拍好看点嘿嘿……”

朱元冰一阵无语，对无辜的摄像小哥赔笑道：“不好意思，麻烦你了。”

小哥被眼前谪仙模样的小O一望，哪儿还剩什么负面情绪，乐呵呵开始干活。

“朱朱，别那样笑……”

“闭嘴。”

“好。”

……

“朱朱，你看天又变冷了……”

“唉，”朱元冰还真怕这傻狍子冻瓦塔脑子变更傻，于是伸出了手，“来吧。”

“耶！”许凯赶紧扑了上去，当然也不忘谢恩，“朱朱最好了。”

……

“朱朱，你我有缘啊！你看咱都属猪，我粉丝也爱叫我猪，嘿嘿……”

朱元冰一脸怜悯：“许凯，我虽元月出生，但是在农历腊月，所以属狗。” 

气氛突然尴尬。

但他许凯是谁，马上福至心灵找回场子！

“哇，朱朱，你懂得好多！”

……

“啧啧，”许凯的小助理这些天在一旁看得那叫一个拍案惊奇，“早听说上海小O调教老公有一套，我真服了。”

经纪人站在旁边不说话，但锅底样的脸色和粗重的喘息暴露了他的情绪。

“哥，你看阿凯……哎哟辣眼，还有救吗……？”

“你现在吃瓜的对象，是咱的饭碗……”经纪人咬牙切齿。

“哥！”小助理赶紧扔了瓜，“救救阿凯！”

“我又没金钵，就算想做法海也不知咋收这妖孽啊！你我还是自求多福，多拜拜神，指望这位小公子是个善茬，别像之前那几位哎哟我去……”想到前阵子的腥风血雨，经纪人突然一阵心悸捂住了胸口。

“哥！你得挺住啊！”小助理戏瘾更盛了。

“不怕！实在不行，我们还能请于老师出山。

“毕竟，O，才更懂O！”

不过还未等到于Boss出山，许凯的春风得意倒先传到了自家兄弟耳朵里。正巧在附近出差办事，国凯小哥决定抽空探个班。

许凯骄傲地搂着朱元冰，低头给他介绍：“朱朱，这是我发小，国凯。”

“你好，我是朱元冰。”

“哟！”国凯总算对上了真人，一脸兴奋，“原来这就是弟妹啊！果然闻名不如见面，幸会幸会！”

朱元冰当场变脸，眼神也开始闪烁，“你说笑了，我和凯凯只是朋友。”

得，气氛一时尴尬得要命。

“……你们朋友好久不见，我就不打扰了，再会。”朱元冰自知待不下去，直接告辞。

许凯见他要走回了神，冲国凯吼道：“他说什么就是什么！你别乱讲话！”说完赶紧追了上去，边跑还不忘回头狠狠瞪了发小一眼，满满的恨铁不成钢。

国凯风中凌乱了。这许凯咋这么不要脸呢？！电话里天天炫妻天天嘚瑟，不说都跟人负距离接触好几回了吗？谁晓得原来还没追到手哇！

好在许凯再傻，也明白协调好自家人关系的重要性，事后他两头赔不是，哄好了朱朱又拉上了兄弟，总算三人凑一桌吃了顿饭，烤串啤酒一下肚，年轻人的话匣子一打开，冰释前嫌不说，还成了朋友。

当晚，劫后余生的许凯越想越后怕，缠着朱元冰要亲热。反正这方面朱朱心软，多缠一会儿多半会依他。

但这次朱元冰提了个条件，“你以后，不准跟别人说我们的关系……我们也没什么关系。”

许凯这下笑不动了，尝试给自己辩解，“国凯他不是外人……”

“熟人更不能说！”朱元冰有点生气，他觉得许凯在装傻，“我们说过不把事情搞复杂的，你现在，是拿亲朋好友向我施压？”

许凯抿嘴不说话了，他也不知道自己有没有那些小心思，只是跟朱元冰亲近之后，他疯狂地想炫耀，想要一个类似“名分”之类的肯定，想要得快疯了。

可要不来的东西，勉强反倒将人推更远。

许凯低下头，认命道：“你别气，我以后再也不说就是了。”

朱元冰得了保证脸色稍霁，停顿一阵后，语气冷淡地问向垂头丧气的许凯：“还做吗？”

许凯苦笑，他和朱朱也算朝夕相对地处了一个月，自认了解，朱元冰这么问他，分明是不想做了，于是摇摇头回答：“不做了，你明天还有打戏，我抱着你睡就好。”

朱元冰叹了口气，整理下复杂难辨的心情，默默躺进了许凯怀里。

Ⅳ

随着拍摄接近尾声，许凯好不容易按下的心又开始焦躁。

比如现在，他膨胀的下身正被朱元冰湿软的嫩腔吸着，使出全部本钱和技巧让两人登上极乐，内心却空落落得害怕。他不敢想象，半个月后，这人离了自己会去做什么、而他自己又会变成什么样……

许凯粗喘着、突然急切地俯身吻住朱元冰，见身下人正因快感失神，妄念陡生。

他大着胆子，试着撞了几下朱元冰的内腔入口。

“嗯！你……”朱元冰当即被刺激得捂住小腹蜷起身，但随后倔强地压下了所有呻吟，只是冷眼看着许凯在自己体内肆虐。

“你……不阻止我吗？”许凯声音不自觉地颤抖，他知道自己不该妄想，但控制不住。

朱元冰却讽刺地笑了，“你们Alpha，应该越被阻止，越兴奋吧。不就是个标记，回头做个手术就消除了。你若真敢迫我，我自会去伦理协会上诉，告得你身败名裂……”

朱元冰说不下去了，因为他发现有水正一滴一滴地落在他胸前。

许凯哭了。

“我当然……不会迫你，也不会让你做手术，听说太疼了……”许凯不知自己的承诺有多少说服力，甚至连自己有没有做承诺的资格都不确定，但他得说，心意一定要说出来，也许听多了，那人就信了呢。

朱元冰是第一次见Alpha哭，他一只手抚上许凯的脸，给这个心痛狼狈的Alpha拭去泪水。然后发出感慨：

“遇到你，真是倒霉，总感觉自己越活越回去了。”

许凯眼前一片模糊看不真切，但他分明确定朱朱也为他湿了眼，于是抓住他的手不住轻吻，笑着说：“那肯定是我的错，你怎么罚我？”

朱元冰却摇了摇头，“听说人活着第三重境界，是‘看山还是山、看水还是水’，所以也说不定，我是被你救了……”

许凯突然紧紧抱住了朱元冰，“哪儿的话，明明是你救了我……”他也曾浪荡过、空虚过，为了体会爱的滋味，他有意无意伤害过很多人，可是，“遇见你的第一天，我当晚做了个梦，情节不记得，但有你有我，很安心、很宁静、很温暖，我突然什么都明白了，就是你了。”

朱元冰似乎被带领着触摸到了那个梦境，但他还是很怕，“好肤浅。”

许凯笑着点头，“爱就是很肤浅的坚持。朱朱，我突然没那么担心了，戏拍完也好，我会去找你，会继续追你……”

朱元冰却起身打断了他，顺着许凯的胸膛一路舔吻上去，然后在浑身僵硬的Alpha耳边轻笑着说：“你软了，快滑出去了。”

Alpha的自尊心瞬间爆炸，许凯啥都忘了，大声喊道：“朱元冰！我这就操你！”

“哈哈哈！”朱元冰挣扎着躲避许凯的禁锢和亲吻，还不忘继续挑衅，“来呀来呀谁怕呀哈哈……”

又是一个鸳鸯被里成双夜。

好不容易一颗心吃进肚里，流年不利的许soso再次碰上前女友作妖。

原来随着瓜被分食殆尽，猹们也逐渐散去寻觅新瓜田，眼见风声就要平息，某位前女友仍是不甘心，于是又抛出一枚炸弹，声称许凯曾试图强行标记她，但她当时出于爱意没保留证据起诉云云……

这下网上又炸了锅，毕竟之前许凯还只是渣，现在涉嫌强行标记Omega可是犯法啊！当然也有理智猹表示没有证据不好定论，但许凯如今本就风评不佳，所谓破鼓万人捶，管他真假先骂了再说呗，于是一时间群情激奋，喷许凯简直成了互联网政治正确。

然而作为当事人，许凯才不管网上那帮不相干的在说什么，那是Boss要操心的事，他目前的生活只有拍戏和朱元冰。而现在戏快拍完，朱朱也不理他了，完蛋。

今天一收工，许凯也不管多少人在看，直接把朱元冰拉回房间解释：“朱朱，你别听别人乱说，她是为了报复我瞎编的，我真的从来没有……”

朱元冰却一脸你骗谁啊的表情，“许凯，你解释什么呢，那天你不是也想对我……”

“我没有！”许凯慌了，他最怕朱元冰把他们的感情跟这件事联系在一起，“我承认，那天我是动了标记你的念头，可看你不愿意，我就再也不敢碰了！朱朱，我以前再爱玩也是知道分寸的，逾矩的事我不会做，只是对你……那次对你……”

朱元冰转过身不想听了，他烦得要命，也不想如此在意，显得自己蠢透了，“说过多少次，别再拿那套你不一样的说辞来骗我！人和人没什么不一样！”

许凯望着他的背影，强压下心痛开始想办法，他一直知道的，没有证据的情话对朱元冰一律无效。许久，他终于开口：“好，我不再说这种话了，我们就事论事。是不是，现在只有那个女人在你面前说出真相，你才会信我？”

朱元冰没有说话。

“我知道了，”许凯突然笑了，像是终于找到了希望，“我这就去求她、跪她，让她来见你。朱朱，你等我。”说完就要出门。

“回来！”

朱元冰却快被这傻子气疯了！

“这会儿外面什么舆论，你还要去见她？许凯，你是要把你的团队玩死，把自己玩死吗？！”

许凯一脸痛色地转身看向朱元冰，他没办法了，“为什么不能去找她？把她带来，你就会原谅我了……”

朱元冰从没见过这么傻的人，他抬头望向天花板，压住眼中的氤氲湿气，然后摆出一副平静面孔对许凯说：“你不用解释了，我不在意的。”

“骗人，你在意得要死。”

“呵，我骗你做什么，咱俩又没有……”朱元冰不争气地发现自己说不出来那句话了，“反正我不在意，你什么也不用做。”

许凯却突然冲过来抱紧了他，“骗人！你以为我真喜欢自虐啊每天这么缠着你，朱朱……你也开始喜欢我了你知道吗？所以你在意是正常的！我也喜欢你，所以向你解释也是应当的！”

“不，不行……”朱元冰惊恐地摇头，“我不想喜欢你，也不打算喜欢任何人。凯凯，灵剑山快结束，你也要进新组了。别看你现在正值深情舍不得放手，没关系的，你信我，顶多一年不联系，你再易感期的时候找几次别人，很快对我的感情就淡了。”

“我说了别在我面前提别人！而且为什么我要淡掉对你的感情啊！不是说过了吗，我会去找你的，我们不断！”

“你真的无法沟通，”朱元冰服了，把头撞进许凯的胸膛，“我都说得这么明确了，你怎么就是不放手。”

“可能你们说话太玄乎了我听不懂，所以只能凭心看人。”

“呵，凭心，失恋那么多次，没长点教训？”

“当然有啊，”许凯忽然得意地笑了，“我一直在进步，所以现在，不是看上你了吗……”

“看上我？呵呵，好不正常。”

“那什么叫正常？”许凯是真不懂朱元冰脑子里都是些什么标准。

“嗯……”朱元冰抬起小脸努力思考，“比如正常的读者看推理小说，一定要先确定书里的线索足够他推理出凶手，才会动脑去读。谈恋爱也是啊，只有确定对方是喜欢自己的，才愿意去喜欢他。”

许凯无奈地摇头，亲了一下怀里人的额间，回道：“你这叫‘正常’的读者、‘正常’的恋爱吗？实在太……算了，我也不想贬低别人，反正我不是。我不知道以前是哪个混蛋伤了你，但我不是别人，在你这里，我没有欺骗感情的罪行，所以你不能判我死刑。再过一个月我可能就要进新组了，不过我跟陈哥他们都说好了，只要你愿来，他们帮你清场保密，我一有时间也会马不停蹄去找你。总之你人还没被我追到呢，我们绝不会散。”

“……找个圈内的就是麻烦。”朱元冰犹豫许久，最后不快地嘟囔。

“别嫌弃我啊朱朱，”许凯赶紧双手捧起他的脸，四目相接，温柔地向他推销自己，

“我保证，在能够相处的每一刻，都会加倍地对你好。”

Ⅴ

日子过得飞快，转眼，王陆和海云帆的故事走到了尾声，两人最后一次穿着戏服接受采访。

本来整个过程都很欢乐，直到最后主持人从陆海的“社会主义兄弟情”问到了演员现实中的关系。一A一O，什么关系？的确有点尴尬。

朱元冰见许凯已经大脑宕机，赶紧笑着圆场，“当然是朋友啊，收了工我也会和凯凯一起打个篮球、撸个串啥的。所以没有别的啦，我们俩都是喜欢女性多些的哈哈！”

“哦~原来这样~”主持人也知问题敏感，于是发出可爱的感叹声，努力营造轻松活泼的气氛，接着把话筒对准许凯，“那许凯是怎么想的呢？”

许凯从朱元冰开口就愣愣地听着，见话筒到了自己面前，只是低下头温柔又无奈地笑，然后舔了舔嘴唇回答：“他说什么，就是什么。”

朱元冰黑了脸，主持人的笑也僵在了脸上，经纪人在旁边疯狂给制作组打手势……

录不下去了。

朱元冰回了房间还是不想搭理许凯。

“朱朱，对不起，今天我说错话了。”许凯虽然不觉得理亏，但还是先道歉再说。

朱元冰看他那副浑然不知错的模样，长气一舒下了决心，“凯凯，今后在镜头前、在网络上，你就当不认识我行吗？”

许凯当然觉得不行！感觉十分委屈，“怎么了，连朋友都不行吗？跟我沾上关系……让你这么不开心？”

“什么朋友？就你刚才采访时表现的那种‘朋友’吗？！你知不知道，今天这段如果真播出去，我得被多少人骂倒贴。”

“明明是我在向你表达好感，怎么会是你倒贴呢？”

“因为在你那堆粉丝眼里，你是完美的，任何人靠近你，都是想借机上位、占你便宜。”

许凯懂了，但还是不同意，“那是粉丝自己的想法有问题，不是我们的错。”

“这事没有谁对谁错，只有怎么处理。凯凯，你有资源可以挑，我没有。总不能下次去接洽工作的时候，我告诉片方‘虽然我没有几个粉丝但许凯的粉丝全是我的黑粉’吧……感情的事我现在跟你拎不清，但事业上，你别给我添麻烦成吗？”

许凯很难受，他知道戏一拍完，再也不会有这样一个世外桃源任他与朱元冰大方亲近，但没想到，回到现实，居然要直接装作陌路。他很没安全感，谁知道会不会装着装着、就真成路人了呢。

但他现在无法反驳朱元冰，只能遵从。

“让我答应可以，你得亲我一口。”说着稚气地嘟起了嘴唇。

朱元冰翻了个小白眼呵呵一笑，敷衍地给许凯比了个飞吻，附送一句“Bye bye了您呐”拿腿走人，临了还不忘帮许凯把门带上，把他叽里呱啦抱怨抗议的声音一并关进了房间，世界清静。

杀青宴后，许元正式开启了地下工作。

虽然两人聚少离多，但真如许凯所言，两人的关系居然一直这么续了下来。本来AO见面多半要办事的，但时间久了，他们觉得一起遛个狗、逛个街、做顿饭、看个动画片也挺人间值得。

国凯已经是跟朱元冰喝过好几顿的酒友，而许凯也被朱元冰一脸傲娇地引见给了他的“儿子们”。虽然朱朱对许凯的表白还是很抗拒，但从周围亲友的反应，许凯知道自己离拿下不远了。啥？什么反应？就是本来朋友们还老拿许凯仍在追人这件事调侃，但现在已经不说了呀。暧昧朦胧的东西才会被拿来取笑，真板上钉钉的事，反倒没人讲了。

正当许凯陶醉于老婆狗子热炕头，以为即将迎来胜利的时候，有句歌词怎么唱的来着，“新的风暴已经出现”……

他和朱元冰被拍到了。

说来也好笑，这张照片不是狗仔的功劳，而是出自对许凯死心塌地、痴迷狂热的私生粉。

照片里的两人皆是背影，但当时许凯正想帮身边人整理背上的宠物包，所以侧颜出镜。好在朱元冰当天一身宽松连帽衫，让人看不出身形，只知是位男性。

此照一出，众说纷纭。有人根据许凯之前的绯闻对象都是女性，猜测这位应该只是朋友。但也有粉丝将照片调亮放大，指着许凯体贴关切的神情料定两人关系匪浅。

许凯不以为意地翻着微博评论，心想：咋就没个慧眼识珠的说这一对背影真般配呢啧啧。

然后也在刷微博的朱元冰开口了，“凯凯，最近我们还是别见面了。”

许凯直接傻眼，“别啊，上次你说‘最近’这个词儿，晾了我将近一个月！这次又要多久啊……”

“等剧开播了……不行，开播后关注我们的人只会更多，得更小心才行……唉，我想想吧，想好之前，都别见面了。”

“朱朱！朱朱啊！”

许凯只能尔康手目送朱元冰离开，心里恨极。

他沉吟了半晌，然后活动活动手指打开了电脑——嘴里念念有词：“追什么星啊，追什么我啊，都没自己生活吗？有空去学点本事、追自己的爱人多好，干嘛缠着我打扰朱朱跟我亲热……发送！”

马上，经纪人的电话就打过来了，“……你还要惹多少事！谈恋爱谈得上天了不吃饭了是吧！你以为自己很牛？上摊浑水还没摘净呢又来洗粉？！我真是#……@#……%#……@”

许凯仰躺在床上静静地等经纪大哥骂累，然后回一句“对不起啊陈哥”挂了电话。

他捂住自己的眼睛。

去他妈的洗粉，去他妈的流量。老子长得好演得佳、上镜就是一朵花，别说路人了，就算是黑子，也黑不了他业务，他还缺那点儿脑残粉为自己摇旗呐喊、征战天下？要不是老婆在意……他才懒得管别人说啥……

许凯百无聊赖地刷新一下网页，果然，刚刚那条微博已经被其他有账号的工作人员删除了。

无所谓，他也没指望这条能“活”多久，反正能让那些狂热得失去理智的人知道自己态度就好。

现在最关键的是——许凯拨通了电话——

听筒传来朱元冰气急败坏的声音：“少爷，您还想干嘛呀！”

许凯已经想老婆想得弃疗了：“没啥，小美人儿，裸聊不？”

嘟——

许凯被朱元冰拉黑了。

Ⅵ

没等许凯愁云惨淡太久，《从前有座灵剑山》终于开播。刚开始还好，小破网剧凭借清奇的画风和新鲜的花孔雀Alpha X百撩不动只爱学习Beta的CP吸引了一大批自来水，女主Omega的潇洒性格也非常亮眼。但随着后续感情线的出现，口碑迅速两极分化。看剧情的不满瞎改，等磕糖的不满糖里混屎，还有人质疑为啥一个男二戏份这么多！一时间，原著粉、演员粉、CP粉掐成一锅粥，本来欢乐的搞笑剧，眼瞅着居然要靠粉丝撕逼出圈了，呜呼哀哉。

而作为所有争议的焦点、一切灾起的“红颜祸水”，朱元冰懵逼了。他真的非常非常不擅于面对讨厌他的人，毕竟……他人缘一向蛮好。于是没团队的朱元冰决定躺平任嘲，甚至还试着挥舞了一下双海CP的小旗……当然立即被粉丝们和许凯无情地压了下去。

真正的意外发生在一场见面会。

本次活动全程直播，所以朱元冰一直刻意保持与许凯的距离，对他的搭话也不热衷，只是礼貌地一笑而过，仿佛这位大男主与在场的所有人没有什么两样。许凯却憋不住。他已经很久没跟朱朱亲近了，难得见面那人也只是睡完就走，体己话都来不及说几句，心灵饥渴得不行，如今好不容易相会，只想多跟朱元冰说说话、多听听他的声音。

于是整场活动下来，就显得许凯有点剃头担子一头热，频繁给他抛话、甚至游戏里给他提示，朱元冰却无动于衷，有时甚至面上浮现不快。

直到最后全场所有人合影的时候，由于观众太多，地毯被踩乱了些，朱元冰那小身板被推挤得绊了一跤摔倒在地。许凯哪见得这个，没有任何思考地冲了过去，越过张女士、当着无数镜头的面，去扶朱元冰。

现场立马响起一片快门按下的咔嚓声。

朱元冰慌了，咬着嘴唇挣开许凯的手，小声请求道：“你别这样。”

许凯更慌：“我怎么了？应该是你怎么了吧？有摔到哪里吗？”

整个剧组也算半个见证人，纷纷表示没眼看，张榕容更是捂着嘴开始姨母笑，感慨年轻人就是猴急。

但忍耐太久的许凯粉丝可坐不住了：偶像被晾了整场，甚至为他被众人嘲笑，而那人还不识好歹地推拒……

一位离他们近的粉丝直接面目狰狞地喊了出来：

“朱元冰！你个加戏咖！现在怎么不拉着我哥卖腐了？你装什么清高呐！”

朱元冰被吼得停下了所有动作。他愣了，真没想到有生之年竟会被人如此当众辱骂……快门还在被不断按下，灯光也一束束地打在身上，朱元冰觉得无地自容，只想赶紧逃走躲开所有人，尤其是面前这个叫许凯的。

许凯也震惊，他被朱元冰死命推到一边，然后亲眼见着心上人逐渐崩溃、不想听他也不愿看他……许凯心痛的同时一股怒火急冲直上，再也无法遏制！他扭头走向正被保安拦着的粉丝，厉声问道：“你刚才怎么说他？你怎么敢那样说他！”

十六七的小姑娘被吓得揉皱了手中的横幅，哭着为自己辩解：“哥哥，我是为了你啊！”

“闭嘴！”许凯突然激动地冲了过去，保安见状连忙从拦粉丝变成了拦他。

“什么为了我！你们知道什么！我爱他，我在追他啊！如果有人这样说你心爱的人，你会怎么想！不喜欢朱朱的话，求你也不要喜欢我了！”

许凯的经纪人和助理也已经跑了过来，拦着他让他冷静、别再说出什么糟糕的事。

许凯却不在乎，他觉得自己冷静得很，或者说从未如此冷静过。现场群情哗然、一团混乱，许凯却只顾专注地找朱元冰，哪怕天翻地覆，只要他还愿意把一个眼神给自己……但朱元冰早已悄悄离开，许凯找不到他了。

这场闹剧过后，许凯被彻底下了禁足令，除了拍戏哪儿都不能去，各种账号也被公司没收，准备服务于公关方案。网上，许凯当然因为对粉丝无礼甚至展现暴力倾向被黑得体无完肤，而朱元冰，虽然之前大部分骂他的人都转移火力去许凯那儿了，但也被一部分许凯死忠粉骂得更凶更脏。

朱元冰没有拉黑许凯，但也拒接他的电话，只偶尔挑些莫名其妙的问题回复。比如方才，在被朱元冰无视了十个小时之后，许凯破罐破摔地码了一句“酒妹还好吗？”发过去，结果朱元冰秒回：“比你好。”许凯哭笑不得，这日子真是人不如狗。

但马上，狗也遭罪的日子来了。一场突如其来的疫情禁足了所有人。

许凯也被从横店打包回北京隔离。

但他没回自己的小区。

“你去过武汉吗？”保安兢兢业业地进行人口登记。

“没有。”

“你住在这里吗？”

“没有。”

保安愣了，“那你来干啥？”

“我的Omega住在这儿，16号1101房，骗你我也没地儿住。”

保安确认了一下紧急通行条款，还真找到了照顾AO不能长期分居的一条，登记身份后放许凯进了小区。

于是朱元冰难得听到门铃响，开门但见戴着口罩的许凯拉着行李箱杵在走廊……朱元冰看得出神，他已经两个月没见许凯了，一瞬间以为是在做梦。

许凯长叹一口气，自己拉开门进屋，在熟悉的位置找到拖鞋换上，然后摘下口罩对懵懵的人说：“门我已经关好了。”

“嗯？嗯。”

朱元冰不懂许凯什么意思，然后就被打横抱进了卧室。

“许凯！你个禽兽！”朱元冰总算回神，捶打着Alpha的肩背以示抗议。

许凯却不管这些，将他压在床上闻他的腺体，“你打抑制剂了？”

朱元冰突然红了脸，但还是点头默认。

许凯摸了摸他的脸颊，笑得坦然，“我就知道……所以我也乖乖贴着阻隔呢，憋了好久，马上请领导验货。”

“等等！”脸红扑扑的朱朱突然想起来正经事，“你刚从外面回来，还没消毒呢！”

“那我们一起洗啊，正好，好久没在浴室……哎哟！”

“流氓！”

“这才那儿到那儿啊朱朱，”许凯揉着被打疼的胸口，嘴上却越发不正经，“我可是刚从横店回来，把你家门牌号也卖了，你得陪我隔离整·整·十·四·天。”

朱元冰却笑了，主动撑起身子搂过了他，“那不是正好？我好想你。”

许凯凝视朱元冰眼底的深情，想起他初次相遇时温和的样子，以及上次分别时委屈受伤的样子，只觉哪个朱元冰他都爱不释手，“我真是个混蛋……以后不会让你再想了，我会陪着你，永远陪着你。”

朱元冰觉得太假了，但也太美了，美得令人憧憬。

“那说好了，不准丢下我。”

Ⅶ

又过了一个多月，等到华夏大地春暖花开，等到新闻上的好消息终于比坏消息多，等到许凯和朱元冰终于能戴着口罩溜酒妹……在一个温暖的午后，许凯趁朱朱不在家征用了发小的账号，把手机关机后偷偷开了直播。

许凯没管有多少人看，反正视频这东西只要留下了，有心之人总能找得到，于是清清嗓子直接进入正题：“今天突然直播，主要是想对喜欢我的粉丝们说几句。别人怎么想怎么做我管不了也不在意，但粉丝……我很感激你们因为我的作品而喜欢我，却不想你们因为误解去伤害别人。”

“生活在这样一个科技发达、道德开放的时代，身为Alpha当然感到很荣幸。可以不负责任地与Omega发生关系，哪怕标记了，也可以做手术去掉……但是，”说到这里，许凯的笑容突然有些挂不住，他低下头努力平复情绪……“我知道我很自私，玩的时候喜欢自由，现在遇到想爱的人，又希望他能陪自己回归传统……他不乐意、不要我这件事，没人有资格怪他，是我声名狼藉，是一旦确立那种关系Omega需要付出太多。不过……他也就是眼下不乐意而已嘛，也没允给别人，我还有时间，继续追肯定能把人追到手。”

正在这时，几条弹幕吸引了许凯的注意。居然有几个对灵剑山意难平的观众问他这算不算陆海HE了。

“这个……”许凯仰头思索了一阵，当真有些为难，只好回答说：“知道你们看王陆最后哭了心疼他，但……他也没做到最好不是？所以……见仁见智吧。但是放心，现实中的Happy ending，我一定让你们看到。”

“祝愿你们都比我强，比我顺利，比我幸福……再见。”

关掉直播，许凯长舒一口气。对外，他已经为自己的幸福做了所有能做的。接下来，就是继续朝“内人”努力了！

“加油吧，许凯！”他跳起来大声地给自己打气。

门外却突然传来一声嗤笑。

许凯不好意思地开门，果然，朱元冰不知什么时候回来了，正靠在门外边笑边哭。

朱元冰落泪可真是难得一见，许凯慌了，顾不得方才的丢脸，边去拿纸巾边轻声细语地问原因，“怎么了朱朱？是公司那边谈得不顺利？”

“与他们无关。”朱元冰这么说着，眼泪却根本停不下，像是积聚太久的情感一夕爆发。

“没关系，不就是违约金，还有我……”

“不关你事。而且你再不听我说话，有件事我就不告诉你了。”

许凯不敢自说自话表忠心了，全神贯注地等待朱元冰。然后他该死的发现，朱朱流着泪翻白眼居然都这么漂亮，嗐！

“你追到了。”

“啥？！”许凯没反应过来。

朱元冰看着许凯熟悉的傻样笑弯了腰，他的眼泪终于得以停下，于是没好气地重复了一遍，“我说！你追到我了！”

许凯的眼睛忽然瞪得像铜铃！他欢呼一声后一把抱起朱元冰开始转圈圈！边转边继续兴奋地鬼喊鬼叫。

“扰民啦！我晕啦！”

朱元冰当然也开心，但也被亢奋的Alpha折腾得不轻。

“我不管！你是我的了！”

当天，瞬间迸发的情热让两个年轻人忘记了一切，朱元冰被许凯霸道地抵进内腔成结时，在前所未有的痛极和乐极的双重刺激下，竟没有丝毫害怕。他投降了，向许凯投降，向爱情投降。同时也宣战，向自己的软弱宣战，向所有的恶言宣战。身上的Alpha，人前像个英雄一样地对他倾力回护，人后又给了自己无尽温柔的陪伴，朱元冰突然想变得勇敢些，倘若他真的自诩洒脱，又何妨情深与共一回。

三天的颠鸾倒凤过去，第四日清晨，许凯托着朱元冰的后脑与自己交换热吻，同时下身不安分地在他敏感处蹭来蹭去，俨然要再来一轮。

朱元冰趁自己理智还在及时推开了他，告饶道：“凯凯，我发情期已经过了，真的不行了。而且，我们应该都有事要处理……”

在Omega的坚持下，许凯心虚地重新开了机——

果然，各种铃声提示音响个不听，偷瞄到朱朱越发无语的神情，许凯默默点了静音……终于，小手机接受完整整三天的信息后，恢复了平静。许凯大着胆子去看最新一条——居然来自于Boss——

“爽够了？追到人来条消息。算你狠，用公开做公关，总乐意了吧？”

许凯反复读了十遍，确认自己没会错意，然后神采奕奕地盯上了朱元冰。小O不知哪里又招到他了，无奈地抚上已经酸涨到麻木的小腹……

第二天，一条微博横空出世。

许凯soso：

大家好，这是未来的许太太@朱元冰Ryan[啾咪]

粉丝们表示粉许凯真刺激，月月被蒸煮扔核弹。不过这批粉丝不愧是几轮“洗粉”后坚持下来的，脑回路就是不一样，各种祝福才刷了两分钟，热评就开始歪楼。

“什么嘛，没戒指就别秀了吧[猫头]”

“真不愧许soso，追人也soso，请问那个‘未来的’是什么意思[鄙视]”

“心疼我家哥哥，你老婆都不回的你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝”

呃……怎么说呢，果然粉黑共用一套词儿啊。

Ⅶ

又过了多久呢，

应该有好多年。

久到当初以为一辈子过不去的糟心破烂事都成了茶余饭后的笑谈，久到许家二宝已经进了幼儿园。

为了给新电影造势，许凯难得接了档综艺，名叫《一路上有你》，夫妻旅行真人秀。于是，当年闹得沸沸扬扬、反被蝙蝠压下热度的许元CP终于有婚后同框综艺了！

说实话，一起参加节目的其他四对夫妇也都是圈里有名的恩爱眷侣。但许凯和朱元冰硬是从第一期就火出了圈。

靠蠢。

不信以下几个片段你品品。

CUT 1

画外音：“当时求婚的时候紧张吗？”

许凯（面无表情）：“不紧张，他肯定答应的。”

画外音：“哦……”

许凯：“不过到了民政局差点没结成。”

画外音（突然兴奋）：“哦？！为什么呢？”

许凯：“朱朱拉着我要先做财产公证，还说每年都要做，不想占我便宜。”

画外音：“呃……后来呢？”（OS：这么隐私的事居然敢上节目说）

许凯：“我说你到时候都想跟我离婚分财产了，还心疼我被占便宜啊？然后抓着他的手把字签了。嘿嘿，至今想起来都觉得自己机智。”

画外音：“……后期，给许老师个面子，记得这里加掌声。”

CUT 2

画外音：“有为对方培养出什么习惯吗？”

许凯：“有！每周末我都煮一锅茶叶蛋，来周每天早上端给朱朱吃嘿嘿。”

朱元冰（白眼）：“然后每天问我茶叶蛋味道怎么样。”

画外音：“朱老师为啥表情不太好呢？”

朱元冰：“因为他每次放料都是随性乱放的，记不住分量，所以不管我说淡了还是咸了，下周都是随机的味道。但我每天还是要被问。”

画外音：“……后期，许老师太缺夸奖了，多P点掌声当日行一善。”

CUT 3

画外音：“为什么答应对方的追求？”

朱元冰：“脸。”

画外音：“……为什么答应对方的求婚？”

朱元冰：“不要脸。”

画外音：“……许老师你为什么在一边笑得这么开心？”

许凯：“我老婆说我脸长得好嘿嘿……”

画外音：“后期老师……咱也很熟了，给许老师点个蜡吧。”

CUT 4

……

CUT 5

CUT 6

……

不过节目播到第六期，荧幕上欢喜冤家的许元CP总算靠恩爱上了波新闻。

当期的主题是去五台山礼佛、许愿，并与僧人一起做早课晚课，体验佛家文化。录制时间为三天两夜，自然也是住在了寺庙客房。许是寺庙的氛围让人起圣净之心，节目居然难得播出了夫妻入睡后的画面。只见朱元冰早已睡熟，许凯却借着星光夜色一直侧身打量他。直等到Omega似被梦境所扰皱眉翻了个身，许凯起身给他掖了掖被角，然后拥他入眠。

此片段一出，男默女泪，纷纷感慨许凯情深，好一对神仙眷侣。

节目播出当天，孩子们都睡了，连酒妹都进了小窝懒得出来，安静的房间里只余电视的响声，朱元冰抱膝坐在沙发、被许凯搂着看直播。看到这里，他也是心神一动，扭头问许凯：“哇，真的很浪漫，这是哪一次？”

许凯的注意力从未在电视上，他只是一直撑着头专注地观察朱元冰的表情，看他愉快、惊讶、感动、疑问，每种神色都是最单纯的生动，像从来没失望、从来没受伤，这是他年复一年、日复一日用爱浇灌出来的最完美的作品，也是他最大的骄傲和感动。

听到朱元冰的疑问，他只是无所谓地笑了笑，眼底是最深痛的怜惜，也是最强烈的执着，他告诉朱元冰：

“每一次。

“和你在一起之后的每一次。”

节目最后一期，节目组采访每对夫妻对自己伴侣的看法。

许凯和朱元冰都觉得他们的婚姻生活才刚刚开始，还有太多更长、更远的地方可去，所以两个人都没说太多。

许凯：

“他救了我，也成就了我，非要找一句感慨……‘从此不敢看观音’吧。”

朱元冰：

“嫁给许凯……也就那样吧，

“不枉此生。”


	2. 番外：那些没说明的“小事”

被标记当天，尽管又痛又乏，朱元冰还是心绪起伏着于半夜惊醒。倒不为别的，他支起身子吃力地够向边柜，总算拿到那板药片。

毕竟两个人搞在一起没多久，准确点说是灵剑山杀青后，许凯就不肯用套子了，磕磕巴巴地在床上哄他：“朱朱，我、我绝不敢碰那里了，你就让我……射进去吧。”Alpha的身形正好比他大一圈，被这样拢在身下亲吻、进出，朱元冰既感到威压、又莫名的安全，而且被内射的确爽、也能更有效地抑制发情……总之，给自己找了好几个理由后，朱元冰没什么表情地点了头。倒是许凯心潮澎湃、激动地红了眼圈，张口想说什么却欲言又止，干脆更加卖力地埋头苦干，最后掐攥住Omega的腰、闷哼着将浓精交代在里面。事后无数个温存的夜晚，许凯抱着熟睡的朱元冰，望他毫无防备，对自己卑鄙的念头更是悲喜交加，既期待、又惶愧……但最后还是忍不住摸上他的小腹，无声地祈求……至于朱元冰，答应归答应，某些事他可不敢赌，哪怕是生理书上注明的小概率。于是第二天就去医院拿了处方，开始日服短效避孕药。

随着起身的动作，一股体液从孕腔涌出。暗骂许凯又不给自己清理，朱元冰咬牙忍住羞耻，开始摸索药片。没有开灯，室内幽静昏暗，凭白给他增加了不少难度。恰好此时外面有辆车开着大灯经过，几秒的光亮，帮助朱元冰找到了正确的药，也看清了身下的狼狈——自己分泌的透明粘液与Alpha成结后出量惊人的白精缠混在一起，湿了一大滩床铺。

朱元冰先是怔愣，然后颤抖起来，回神才发现自己慌惧间竟连吞了两片避孕药……真是的，多吃又没什么用……对自己的胆小无语，他赶紧收了药重新窝回许凯怀里，不知为何心虚得要命，仍在抖个不停。

睡梦中的Alpha似是感到了爱侣的不安，搂过朱元冰熟练地摸了摸他的头，嘟囔道：“乖啦朱朱，好好睡。”

朱元冰咬唇压住惊叫、无措地绷紧全身，但很快发现许凯其实并没有醒，于是释然地摸着心脏松口气……然后他在黑夜中瞪大了眼睛——这人……应是真的爱他，真的爱他……突然什么也不怕。闻着Alpha掺了昙花的酒香，朱元冰慢慢凑近，贴到他沉稳起伏的胸口，阖眼陷入安眠。

疫情好转后，没搭理网上因公开恋情导致的沸沸扬扬——毕竟那些“假粉”的评论实在扎心——许凯重新南下开工。朱元冰则因为要处理解约，一时没有新通告，但被标记后的他发情可控，索性每天闲云遛狗，顺便给酒妹找个弟弟玩……

许凯这边可没朱元冰那么有闲情。按理说总算深度标记了媳妇，他应该高兴、安心才对，应该更有动力赚钱养家才对！但在剧组的日子里，浑身躁郁一天胜过一天，连带着说话也越来越呛、夹枪带棒，但恶言没几句又清醒过来、满是自我厌恶地跟人道歉……一般人哪敢跟大男主较真，只好干笑着摆摆手说没关系。许凯本就自知理亏，几次下来看别人谨小慎微、敢怒不敢言的样子，对自己讨厌更甚！却也不知哪里出了问题，于是今日彻底崩溃，大吼一声蹲在了地上！

经纪人是过来人，等年轻的Alpha总算发完疯，扔掉烟屏退旁人走上前，蹲下身拍着许凯的肩，“想自己的Omega又不丢脸，给他打电话吧。老规矩，只要他肯来，我们全程VIP加密护送。”

许凯如醍醐灌顶、茅塞顿开，像洪水中抓住救命稻草似地揉皱了经纪人的领口……只见他红着眼睛大喊：“手机呢、我的手机呢？！”

……

第二天，朱元冰无奈地降临剧组，两只可爱的狗子暂且托付给邢哥，他得先“以身饲虎”、把家里最难搞的这只大型犬安抚好。

远远闻到Omega的信息素，许凯还当着镜头就红了眼睛，不顾一切地跑过去握住他的手、看着他，眼波哀恸婉转，似受无尽委屈。亲密间，刚结合的一对AO开始同调散出气息，在场的一闻了然，得，标过了，基本等于已婚，还新婚！女主摊手，导演叹气，爽快地给许凯放了假。

当晚，天雷勾动地火，不过分离半月，许凯却似煎熬了整整一年，疯狂地噬咬Omega的每一处细嫩，将下身胀痛的火热一次次贯入深处，不顾身下人哽咽的哭喊中是否有几丝真切的疼痛，他顾不上了，除了占有自己的爱人，他什么也顾不上了！

感受到自己的身体正被Alpha强迫步入发情，深处的孕腔也在残酷的撞击下开始松软吐蜜，朱元冰呻吟间绝望地抵上许凯的胸口向他告饶：“不要！凯凯，我不想发情……求你……”难得他鼓起勇气光明正大地探班，实在不想就这样在床上厮混三天，让众人知晓自己的淫秽。

“你躲什么？！”情欲中的许凯却因他的抵抗不快，于是盛怒下箍紧Omega的细腰，压下他所有的挣扎，大力挺入刚羞怯地微微开口的内腔！湿润紧致的腔肉早已认主，不住收缩，又释出粘稠温热的体液一股股地浇淋、包裹，激得Alpha闭上眼喟叹着稍作停顿，然后开始全力地侵占，一边用力，一边放话，“谁不知道你是我的！正好让他们见识见识我们的恩爱。想抢你的，门儿都没有！你还惦记着别人操你吗？想都别想！”

听着Alpha床上不讲理的荤话，朱元冰死命地咬住手指仍不能阻绝自己淫乱的叫喊和泣音，但他也不再求饶，反正在响亮粘腻的交合水声中，再多的推拒反倒成了装模作样，身体是诚实的，他已经为许凯完全打开了，下面早已湿透、软烂，在颤栗的欢喜中准备迎接他全部的浇灌，若不是因为药物，不知已经受孕了几回！

极致的那刻，Alpha依然选择撞进孕腔的最深处成结。撕裂的痛苦无论几次都难以忍受，朱元冰不由地开始挣扎，但膨大的结已将他牢牢锁住，无论是含怨含恨的哽咽捶打，还是肢体本能的逃离扭动，不过给许凯增加更多征服的快感而已，Omega已被驯服的躯体，终是贪婪地揉挤压榨、最后乖乖吞下了上位者的所有赏赐。射精的时候，许凯总算安全感回归、理智回归，抱着不情愿的朱元冰疯狂亲吻、恳求，“好朱朱，让我射进去吧……也许这一次，为我……”以吻封缄，他还是不敢说出口，没有被答应的自信，身体却因即将得逞的喜悦颤抖不止。

最敏感的私密被撑开、受热液一股股击打，朱元冰痛得泪流满面，却低垂了眼帘没有反驳，他气这人的不知轻重，又虚于自己的胆小和隐瞒……

如此几回部队探亲般的探班之后，朱元冰也算放下了面子，愿意顶着众人揶揄的眼神任许凯放肆亲密。反正……数次下来，连八卦记者都懒得报道了，他再计较、未免显得过于忸怩。

四月底，许凯拍完最后一个镜头，在贺喜声中迎来了杀青，然后众目睽睽下，将工作人员送的花束塞给了一旁守候的朱元冰，诚挚地请求：“和我回家吧。”

“好。”被柔情与美色蛊惑，朱元冰也不知自己、怎么就应下了。

深圳。

许家爸妈对未来儿媳一见倾心、中意得不得了，许家妈妈更是仗着同为Omega的无害身份，直接拉了人出门逛街，好吃的好用的给买了一堆。

傍晚，见傻儿子还一无所知地自诩赤诚、对着人家笑得痴傻，许妈妈一阵头痛，叫了他过来帮厨，剩老公陪朱朱在客厅……看动画片。

压下火气，许妈妈先专心切菜，“听你讲在一起一年多，现在又标记了，那什么时候领证办事呀？”

许凯吓得掰断了一把茭白，又不敢跟老妈扯谎，于是黯然道：“他最近官非缠身比较烦，我还没求婚……”

许妈妈闻言冷笑，铲勺直接刮花了一片不粘锅涂料，“工作不顺利，总不能生活所有方面都停摆吧……那你，不戴套是为了什么？”

许凯没想到老妈连这个都知道，又快哭了，“如果能有……兴许他就答应了呢……”

“呵……”许妈妈咬牙切齿，“我先不说你幼稚……但你肯定奇怪，为啥这么久还没动静吧？”

许凯抹了把眼泪，“妈，你放心，我这次杀青已经约了北京最有名的A科大夫，保证……”

话未说完，许凯却被老妈一根黄瓜拍了头！

“你傻啊！别说是我儿子！”许妈妈已然气疯，却还尽最大的努力压低声音，“他在吃药啊！你射进去多少他也怀不了啊！”

从未想过还有这个可能，许凯惊得灵魂出窍，“妈……你怎么知道……？”

“我趁小朱试衣服，翻他包看见的。”许妈妈难得有些心虚，转过身继续备菜。

“你这侵犯个人隐私！”

“呸！但凡你争点气，我至于？！”

母子俩面面相觑相顾无言，又气哼哼地回过脸各忙各的。

许久，许凯突然流着泪感慨：“太好了，那专家挂号费还挺贵……听说开药也黑……”

许妈妈忍无可忍，转身又是一根黄瓜，“滚！别把我菜洗咸咯！”

……

总算开饭，许妈妈正指挥儿子布菜，就见老公热泪盈眶地搂上她，“老婆，我今天才开眼界，那个故事里的光头小伙儿，是个汉子啊！”

许妈妈白眼翻上天，都说生儿肖母，咋小凯样貌是随自己，智商却随他爸这个憨批呢？！啥时候了，还沉迷动画片！动画片！

晚上，本来许家家大业大，安排了朱元冰睡客房，但Omega没躺下多久，就被自己的Alpha摸上了床。

“许凯！你疯了！”朱元冰又羞又气，这人在爸妈家里怎么还不管束自己！

许凯却挤出了半真半假的眼泪，一滴一滴地落在Omega的胸口、甚至嘴角，“我没疯！朱朱，我想娶你，和你生一堆许小凯！”

说着把人剥个精光，放出求欢的信息素，一边抚弄他身前敏感，从上至下、连双丸都不放过，直到那里升温、挺硬，一边吻上他胸口的粉嫩，贪婪地吸吮、轻咬起来，满意地看乳晕为自己鲜红、胀大。

“……！”朱元冰被他的眼泪和告白打乱了思绪，但又迅速回神，“这是你家！你爸妈还在隔壁！”

“你放心，”许凯果断卖掉双亲，“就是他们撺掇我上你的，连替换的床褥都备好了告诉我放在哪个柜子里。”

“你！你们！啊……”朱元冰气极，但身体却兴奋地开始迎合出水，没几下前戏，许凯就抽出扩张的手指，换上了胀呈紫红的阴茎。

“啊！”又一次被插入，朱元冰却委屈地不敢出声，生怕惊扰隔壁的长辈，只是狠力地拒绝许凯，“不要！这是你家……唔！”

“朱朱，”许凯却更加失控，“别吸了，我快忍不住了。”说着不待Omega反驳，急切地抽送起腰身，让硕大的阴茎碾过他每一处敏感，扯带出一缕缕的淫靡银丝，再在撞入时击出更加响亮、黏浊的水声。

“你的身体已经认我了，”感受到腔内的伏贴，许凯开心地说，随即又覆上一层哀愁，“都这样了……你还不愿为我生一个吗？朱朱，我真的好失败……是不是该……”他说不下去了，湿着眼眶继续下身爽极却心中饥渴的抽插，反正无论如何占有，这个人总有办法与自己拉开距离……

“我爱你，真的爱你……”许凯抱紧了自己的Omega，腰间的力道和频率越发失控，声音却越来越温柔、甚至带上一丝脆弱。

在似无尽头的冲撞间，朱元冰的理智也逐渐昏聩，他依然胆小，却也依然更加抵御不了许凯的悲伤，于是肉体颠簸间闭上了眼睛，虽未被动发情，却放任孕腔缓缓开口、迎接侵入。

“进来吧，趁我没后悔。”

Alpha当然一直紧迫着那处禁忌，好不容易感受到松动，阴茎第一时间就捅了进去，也顾不上什么Alpha的自尊，急切地胀大、给了结，将Omega的腰肢抬高，逼他准备承接自己的射入。

朱元冰依然捂着眼睛难受地哭出泣音，却除了抓紧自己的Alpha再没做任何挣动。许凯心下软成一片，怜爱地亲上他汗湿的额头继续请求：“别吃药了，你辛苦点生他下来，我养。你等着到时候逗他玩就好……”

孕腔还在被离谱的射精量冲刷、填满、甚至涨痛，朱元冰却哽咽地抱紧了自己的Alpha，“少来，让你养，我才不放心。”

知晓自己这是得了允诺，许凯兴奋地压着瘫软的Omega交换亲吻，不知吻了多久，直到射干净的下身又开始硬热……

好不容易平复的裂痛又开始盈满，朱元冰崩溃大喊：“你怎么还来？！啊！”

“乖啊朱朱，”许凯不为所动地往前一顶，“优胜劣汰，多点竞争喽。”

……

隔壁主卧，许妈妈将耳朵贴于墙壁，雷打不动、目光炯炯，良久，终于松了口气，冲安像鸡的老公大喊：“Give me five！准备上海提亲！”

……

不得不说，没有药物的阻碍，许凯的效率还是很高的，朱朱居然就这样怀上了！许凯也直接向朱家父母坦诚两人情意，如愿定了亲。除了领证当天Omega因孕中敏感发作、闹了些别扭，一切顺理成章。

又过几月，已经办完婚礼、临产的朱元冰羞愤地推拒着自己老公，“别吸了……等孩子出来，不够了……”

许凯却不管，放肆地一边以手挤捏、一边用唇舌吮着，任甘甜的白乳滴落、在荧皙光洁的肌肤上留下一道道水渍，下身还在孕后更加湿热贪吃的甬道中施力挺送，“咱孩子肯定要吃最新鲜的啊，现在这些涨得你难受的，就交给老公我了！”

自知身体失控，许凯又要在腔外成结才罢休，朱元冰闭上眼睛逃避现实，同时发下咒誓，“不生了！再也不生了！”

当然，看过正文的都知道，二宝后来都进幼儿园了……只能说朱朱不够心硬、许猪魅力大吧……毕竟问世间情为何物，一物降一物。


End file.
